Cuul Saga
by Mystky
Summary: When the evil Kid Buu joins forces with Cell and breaks out of HFIL, the Z Team faces a new, powerful enemy!
1. Cuul is Created

I haven't seen the Kid Buu saga yet (stupid FUNimation) so Buu will probably be pretty OOC. He'll probably be like Super Buu in his final form (with Gohan, Trunk, Goten, and Piccolo). Also, I haven't seen the entire Cell saga, so Perfect Cell might be a little OOC too. Just a little precautionary warning, I guess. One last thing: there is no Ubuu in this story. That would ruin the only story.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I own DBZ! Yes, I am Toriyama Akira, and I... Are those sirens I hear? Uh-oh! Got to run! I don't own DBZ!  
  
  
  
"Argh!" Buu slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, sending waves of ki throughout the red grounds of HFIL, sending laid down dust into the air. "That damn Goku... if it weren't for him, I'd be terrorizing the universe right now!" For the past week, after Goku disintegrated Buu completely, he'd been planning revenge in HFIL. He could easily get past the guards, he knew, but if he went back to Earth, he'd probably get sent back. He needed to get stronger... but how?  
  
He thought back to when he, as Super Buu, was fighting Goku and Vegeta in his head. He reviewed the facts for the hundredth time: When he first found them, he heard Goku say that they couldn't fuse anymore, because they had crushed the Potara earrings... That's it! There could be a hope! The earrings! Buu didn't have too much of an idea of what he could do with them, but from what he thought, he could maybe fuse with someone else here...  
  
Buu closed his eyes and started meditating, literally trying to get inside him. He rose, out of a bubbly purple goop, into the vast mazes of his head. He rose head first, his whole body the same shade of violet as the goop, and then slowly faded into his normal pink. To somebody watching from the outside, it would seem that Buu was just meditating.  
  
"Now, to find those earrings..." But now that he was inside his head, he pondered his idea more deeply. He got out a few questions: What if the earrings weren't inside him anymore? What if he couldn't piece them back together again? If he got them out, who would he fuse with? He crossed out the last two questions and decided to worry about them later. He decided to just search for the earrings, and hope for the best.  
  
After hours of flying through his organ systems with no luck, he was prepared to give up and think of a new plan, when a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked down very excitedly, knowing that the earrings were round and golden. To his luck, he saw a chip of rounded gold right in front of his feet. And he also saw many other chipped pieces of gold around this one. He cringed. He hadn't expected them to be this many. He knew that he wouldn't have found both earrings just sliced in half, but he wished he did.  
  
He hoped he would see another scatter of earrings right next to them, but it wasn't going to be that easy. After 5 minutes of searching in that area, he found another batch of earring. He was relieved he found them, because his major metamorphosis might've gotten rid of the earrings forever.  
  
Scooping each earring into a different hand and closing them, he made sure there weren't any more pieces left. There weren't. He grinned slightly, and focused. A moment later, he was himself again. Checking to see if he still had the earrings, he opened his clenched fists. Yes, they were still there. A little more damaged, but nothing he still couldn't fix.  
  
...if he could fix them. Now question two came traveling into his mind. He didn't really need to ponder it much, because he still owned the healing powers he had when he was that miserable Fat Buu. For a second, he remembered himself as that, and shook his head in disgust. How could he have been so stupid to be good?  
  
But that wasn't his problem. Smiling to himself about how easy this task would be compared to his first, he laid his hands over the first earring. Red energy came radiating out of his hands, and every piece of the earring floated up. Slowly, every piece floated together and in a blinding flash of light, the earring was assembled. He repeated this process with the other earring, and thirty seconds later; two perfectly assembled earrings were floating in front of Buu's eyes.  
  
That was easy, he thought. Now, the last question: Who would he fuse with? He remembered how he knew every enemy the Z team had faced when he had absorbed Gohan as Super Buu. He tried to recall the memories. Radditz... Vegeta... Frieza... Garlic Jr... Androids... Cell... his mind clicked. Cell! Yes! He wasn't probably even half as strong as Buu, but he would do. Smiling, Buu flew off, looking for that green-skinned enemy he would soon become one with.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The air, just like everything else in HFIL, was hot, old, dry, and evil. It made the atmosphere seem dreary and cruel, like the landscape. Nevertheless, Kid Buu loved the feel of it, the wicked air seeping through his veins as he swooshed by, making his need for revenge greater. His swift eyes darted over the area, searching for the face Gohan had given him a week ago. He recalled it clearly.  
  
Cell had a beetle-like body, he recalled, with black wings across the back. His body was a light green with darker green speckles, and his large muscles were easily visible. He stood tall, maybe seven feet, and was larger than most of the Z fighters. His face and hands were a gray color, and he had a green top on his head that had the same pattern as most of his body. All in all, he would probably be easy to see in the midst of the other victims of this horrible place.  
  
Sure enough, Buu's black pupils spotted a bird's eye view of Cell's body as he was in the air, and swooped down to greet him. Cell, staring out into nowhere, was obviously annoyed by this pink boy's appearance. "What do you want?" Cell growled, waiting for an answer. He didn't want to be distracted right now.  
  
"Cell," said Buu patiently, as Cell uninterestedly stared at him, "there's many things we don't have in common." "You can say that again," Cell mumbled, half-focused on Buu, half-focused on the dreary scenery ahead of him. "However," Buu smiled, waiting to see the funny look on Cell's face when he heard the end of this sentence, "we do have something in common." Cell stared at him slightly more interested. "We both want revenge on a Son."  
  
Cell's facial expression didn't disappoint Buu. He had a strange look on his face, half-puzzled, half-shocked. He eyes were as wide as dinner plates as his memory asked him "Who the hell is this guy, anyway?" He got three words out of his mouth before he was sent back to being awed. "Who... are... you...?" he stuttered.  
  
But before Buu could even open his mouth, Cell decided that Gero hadn't entered his information into his memory and said defiantly, "Whoever you are, and whatever you want, I am stronger than you!"  
  
Now it was Buu's turn to be annoyed. "Listen, you have no idea who I am, so don't go saying that I'm weak. Forget this, this isn't what I came here for. I've come here to join forces with you to destroy Goku and Gohan."  
  
As Cell took this through his head, he said arrogantly, "Ha! Like I'd ever join forces with a weakling like you!" Buu frowned. "Weakling, eh?" He clenched his fist and threw it at Cell's stomach. When it hit, Cell groaned in pain, and sat down. After clutching his abdomen for a few minutes, he stood up and said weakly, "Okay... you aren't a weakling..."  
  
"Good," Buu smiled, and then continued. "You don't know me, and it's not very important right now anyway. The fact is, I have a plan to defeat Goku, and Gohan, once and for all. Now, if your inferior (Cell cringed when hearing this, but stayed silent) body would join mine, we might be able to defeat those fools once and for all!"  
  
"Dare I ask," Cell weakly inquired, "how that is possible?"  
  
"Using these," Buu smiled, exposing the earrings to Cell's view.  
  
"Wow, earrings! That will really help!" said Cell sarcastically, forgetting that Buu was probably three times as powerful as him. He was quickly silenced by a finger blast sent directly towards him. "Ouch..."  
  
"Listen, fool. These aren't regular earrings. If two users each put on one of the earrings, they will fuse together and become one, much more powerful than either of them. If you and I fused, then we could become more powerful than that damn fool Vegetto!" Buu scoffed. "Ermm... who's Vegetto?" asked Cell. "Never mind." Buu grumbled.  
  
"Think about it, okay? Not like there's much of a choice..." Buu smiled, forming a rather powerful ki ball in his hand. "Agree, and fuse with me. Disagree, and you'll wish you were dead. Wait... hold on... whatever."  
  
"Okay," Cell said quickly, not wanting to feel the wrath of Buu.  
  
Buu grinned evilly. "Good then." He placed an earring into Cell's outstretched hand. "Umm... you do have ears, right?"  
  
"As noticeable as yours," Cell growled. "You don't exactly have huge, obvious Dumbo ears either." He hated it when someone made fun of his anatomy, naturally.  
  
"Good. Put the earring on your right ear, and I'll attach mine to my left."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They clipped the earrings onto their "ears." Suddenly, there was a huge flash of bright light. If you were an onlooker and were lucky enough not to get blinded by it, you would've seen two silhouettes shake and blend together. When the light finally faded, a new warrior stood in its place.  
  
He was about six feet tall, and was pink with darker pink speckles all over him. He had broad shoulders and was rather muscular. The grayish-pink he had contained all of Cell's features except for the eyes, which were black and red like Buu's. Like Buu, a small, cone-like thing with a dot at the end of it stuck out of his head, except it was split up into half. Small black wings stuck out of the back, probably only about six inches long. This warrior had the legs of Cell, long, muscular legs with yellow feet, and the skinny-yet-powerful arms of Buu. From the looks of it, you could definitely tell it was a fusion between Cell and Buu.  
  
He smiled a Vegeta-like smirk, and shouted boldly, "I am Cuul!" He roared, sending waves of energy cracking up all the land within a two-mile radius. He flew towards the gates of HFIL; confident he would finally be able to kill the Sons, and the rest of the fighters who had opposed him.  
  
  
  
...End of chappie! Please press that little... um... blueish-lavenderish drop-down box to your lower left thingy. Man, what -do- you call that? 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world expect for my life. Well, except Cuul. Actually, Cuul kind of belongs to Toriyama Akira, too... but... I guess it's a 50/50 share! No matter. Let's see... I-ay on't-day wn- oay ragonball-Day Z-ay!  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't pass these gates. That would cause extreme-" Unfortunately, no one would ever find out what extreme thing the ogre was about to mention, because at that point he was quickly silenced by a strong ki blast, courtesy of Cuul.  
  
"Fool," he commented. Then he turned and hollered at his loudest voice, "ANYONE ELSE WHO DARES TO OPPOSE ME WILL MEET THE SAME FATE!" He gestured to the dead ogre, as his voice echoed throughout the grounds of HFIL.  
  
"Fate... fate... fate... fate... fate..."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
"I'll move my bishop to G6. Checkmate." Gohan smiled. If there was anything he was better than his father at, it was probably chess.  
  
"Aw man, Gohan! C'mon, best out of 723," pleaded Goku.  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to complain. "Dad... we've been at it for hours! What made you want to do this anyway?"  
  
Goku's face turned pale. "You know..."  
  
Gohan's face turned the same shade of white as his father's. "Oh yeah." It had been a week since Goku had sent the Genki Dama towards Buu, twice as long as the fight itself, but the memory still haunted everybody's mind. The pain... the horrors... the deaths... you couldn't forget that in a week. In fact, most of the Z fighters were just starting to mentally recover from the attack.  
  
Goku's face brightened up, though. "Well, its over now! And everything did turn out okay, right? I mean, Buu is gone, and we probably won't be seeing any new enemy for a while."  
  
Gohan's face followed. "Yeah, dad! You're right!"  
  
But Goku could barely even open his mouth when they both felt a sudden jolt in their bodies. They had experienced this jolt many times, and it was never a good thing. They had felt it when they had first met their enemies. Remembering the jolts Goku had got when he sensed Buu's ki, he shuddered. "Gohan..."  
  
Gohan's face was very still, almost like he was in a trance. His mind was racing. Oh my god... no... no... this ki... its too strong... worse than Buu... "NO! Videl!" He gasped, and covered his mouth. Did he must say that aloud?  
  
They mumbled in unison:  
  
"What... what is it?"  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
"I WILL become stronger than Kakkarot!" Hmm... I wonder who that could be?  
  
Vegeta shot four ki blasts out of his had, directing them to the top of the gravity room. They looked like blazing comets, like shooting stars; with their spherical front and the "tail" they seemed to have because of their speed. They met at the top at the room, stopping and almost seeming like they were having a meeting, and then zooming across the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta tensed his muscles, then shut his eyes and shot four new ki blasts directly towards the zooming original ki balls, looking somewhat like Luke Skywalker in Star Wars when he first used a light saber.  
  
Vegeta smiled. This was his basic warm-up. He was a man who believed in equally distributing time for every one of his senses. If an enemy would ever blind him, or make him deaf, or dull his ki senses, he'd have to resort on his other senses. And his goal was to be able to do this easily.  
  
Opening his eyes, he checked his status. Three ki balls had met their targets, and the smoke from the explosions was still lingering. "Now where's the fourth one... Oh-"  
  
For at that time, Vegeta saw two ki balls chasing each other around the room like they had a mind of their own. The chaser seemed to be frustrated, annoyed, upset... you could almost see beads of sweat dripping from its white-hot ki forehead. The other ball, the chased one, almost appeared to be laughing, mocking the chaser.  
  
Vegeta didn't have time to notice this, because his eyes were set on the walls of the gravity room. The ki balls did what he thought they would; they slammed into a wall, causing a huge explosion.  
  
"I'm going to have to get that woman to fix-"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta felt a jolt, not unlike the one Gohan and Goku had felt. He immediately translated it to a new enemy, and he was both happy and upset. One half of his mind, the selfish one, was shouting, "Now's your chance! Show your strength! Be better than that fool Kakkarot!" The other half was wondering:  
  
"What... what is it?"  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Krillen was relaxing with his wife, 18, on the white sands of Roshi's island. The atmosphere was wonderful, with no clouds except for a few floating cirrus ones that added to the peaceful atmosphere. Like the other Z fighters, Krillen and 18 were trying to rid the memories of the attack against Buu. Subconsciously, their hands reached out towards each other and grasped. Their love towards one another had improved greatly ever since the attack.  
  
Krillin was reflecting, not just on Buu, but all the enemies he had ever fought before. Frieza came to mind immediately. His mind shuddered. Being killed is not a walk to the park, he thought.  
  
18 was also thinking about things. She was still cold, but her behavior, like her love, had increased greatly after the attack. It was the first time she had helped the Z fighters... and the feeling was good. Still, she wasn't exactly looking forward to another fight.  
  
A ki sense immediately awoke them from their relaxing thoughts. They looked at each other, narrowed their eyes, and set off flying towards Dende's Lookout. Of course, this was the same ki that Vegeta and the Sons had felt. To Krillen, though, it was overwhelming. It wasn't fair! He was just a human, for crying out loud. He couldn't help against this new threat.  
  
Speaking of the threat, he asked aloud to 18:  
  
"What... what is it?"  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The other Z fighters had felt it too. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the others all flew up to Dende's Lookout too, for, as their basic instinct told them, it was the natural thing to do. Maybe, they thought, Dende could tell me something.  
  
Unknown to everyone, 18 had a suspicion of who it was. All the androids, including her, had a chip inside them that couldn't be broken and informed the other androids had fallen. For a long time, she hadn't felt this signal, but now she could feel something she had felt seven years before.  
  
Cell's.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
I know this one was shorter than my first, but I write short chapters. My first was actually two two-page chapters stringed together, so this is a very long chapter for me. Don't expect an update for a bit, because of Mr. School. Anyway, I haven't planned out too much, so feel open to give and suggestions.  
  
*puts on sad face* Aww... only one person reviewed. C'mon guys! I know you can do better than that. Reviews make my writing better! Really!  
  
Oh well. One is better than none! Get a first edition, deluxe Cuul plushie, Saiyanluver! 


	3. Intermission

Stop! You may drop and roll too, but first let me say a special announcement:

I need reviews!

Yes! You heard me! I've gotten one review per chapter. It isn't fair. *pouts* I'll wait, and when I get five reviews you shall soon see the next chapter, which I will replace this with. I know you think this is another ordinary fanfic from a DBZ wannabe, with a dumb plot and a lot of OOC, but it isn't! Well... it's a little bit...

Bah! Humbug. Point is, until I get five reviews this story shan't continue. *sticks out tongue* But not to bore you, a special intermission...

-Special Intermission-

**CUUL.** Hiyas, everybody! This will be written in... play format! Yayness! Yes, they have those little periods at the end.

**GOHAN. ** Let's give you a quick recap of the story!

**CUUL. **Good idea! Okay... Buuandcellfusedtobecomemeandthezwarriorssensesomething.

**VEGETA. **You talk too fast.

**BULMA. **I think what he means is: "Buu and Cell fused to become me and the Z warriors sense something."

**EVERYONE. **_(gasps) _You're Cuul?

**VEGETA. **No, you moron, she was talking about Cuul.

**EVERYONE. **Sorry.

**GOKU. **Who are you, anyway?

**EVERYONE. **I'm Everyone Jones, the guy with the stupidest name ever.

**EVERYONE... ELSE. **Really?

**EVERYONE. **Yes. 

**EVERYONE ELSE. **Hah!

**EVERYONE. **Hey, Mr. Else!

**GOHAN. **This is getting stupid. _(blasts Everyone and Everyone Else out the window)_

**GOKU. **Nice job, son!

**CHI-CHI. **Hey! I said no violence! _(kills Goku)_

**GOKU. **That hurt!

**GOTEN. **Hey guys! I have an idea! Let's all have sex with eachother.

**MASTER ROSHI. **_(in robotic voice) _Sorry... this... is... P... G...

_(gasps are heard)_

**OOLONG. **Roshi! I thought you liked porn!

_(Master Roshi dies)_

**KRILLEN. **Daddy! NO!

**GOKU. **Roshi's your father?

**KRILLEN. **Who's Roshi!

**GOKU. **Yes.

**GOHAN. **Amen.

**GOTEN. **Amen.

**TRUNKS.  **Amen.

**VEGETA.  **Amen.

**BULMA. **Amen. 

**CHI-CHI. **Amen.

**CUUL. **Amen.

**KRILLEN. **Amen.

**18. **Amen.

**MARRON. **Amen.

**VIDEL. **Amen.

**OX KING. **AmeAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKKKK _(sound of Cuul killing him)_

**VIDEL. **You killed my daddy!

**YAMCHA. **Come. Let us all rejoice. Let's sing songs! "I love you... you love me..."

**GOHAN. **"We're a happy family..."

**18. **"With a great big hug..."

**CUUL. **"And a kiss from me to you..."

**YAMCHA. **All together...

_(everyone holds hands, swaying to the music)_

**THE Z FIGHTERS AND OTHER PEOPLE HERE. **"Won't you say you love me too."

Remember, get those reviews in! And I (luckily) don't own Barney.

. 


	4. Meeting

OMG! I am soooooo sorry. Really. You see, there's a thing called school, and... yeah. BTW, I'm sorry if I got some spelling wrong.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Cuul smiled. "That was easy," he decided to himself. What this thought was directed to was the simpleness of getting out of HFIL. He chuckled softly as he remembered the scene.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sorry, sir, but you can't leave here to Chikyuu. It's against the rules, y'know? Only people such as Goku and Vegeta are allowed to go back to Chikyuu, and only for special purposes." King Yanma retorted at Cuul, his back unwisely turned away from him browsing though some heavy files. "Anyway, right now we're looking for some information on 'Cuul'. His name does sound quite familiar for some reason, but I don't quite remember sending him to HFIL," that last part sounding like he was just talking to himself. "Have you seen... him?" The last word was said in a hushed voice, as Yanma finally turned to talk to the stranger with the strange double- voice.  
  
"You... are..."  
  
"The one and only," Cuul smirked, before the fool (as he thought) could finish the obvious sentence.  
  
"Now!" he ordered, "take me too Chikyuu!  
  
"Or (and at this he chuckled) I'll blast you to the next Other World, if there is one! And all of your minions! And Baba, too!" His commanding voice shook throughout all of the Other World, including HFIL, and Frieza was probably the only one who didn't shiver out of them all.  
  
"Baba, take him," Yanma shakily told the old woman sitting n her floating crystal ball.  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"TAKE HIM!"  
  
Little did Yanma know this would be the universe's most stupid mistake ever created.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So there he was. He skyrocketed his ki for the sole purpose letting the Z fighters know a new threat had come to their beloved planet.  
  
You know what was going on at the time.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
18's thoughts raced through her electronic mind. Cell? Again? Of course, she neglected to tell Krillin about this discovery. She remembered the hell the end of the Cell games was (at least, after she was coughed up), and from her point of view, the games had been a living hell.  
  
Cell was only half though. She could easily tell there was more to this new warrior than just Cell. This warrior was four times as powerful! Deleting the Cell part of the ki in her mind, she focused on the other half. Who is it? Ah, who was she kidding? Buu. Kid Buu was there too.  
  
She couldn't hide the secret any longer. This was too much. Cell... and Buu... together? She had to tell someone. "Krillin..." She turned. All she saw was empty air. Looking down and hiding a small blush, she glanced at a small Kami's Lookout below her, fading into the protective clouds. Even from up there, she could see the cocked eyebrows and the humongous sweat drops forming upon everybody's faces. She swooped down, hiding these emotions. Before anyone could open their mouths, a quick glare acted as glue to shut them back up again.  
  
Dende cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I can sense something evil coming down here."  
  
With a snort, Vegeta sarcastically said, "No really? How ever did you figure THAT out?"  
  
Ignoring this comment, Dende continued. "This is rapidly getting closer, and even as we speak, I can feel it getting closer. I can't figure out was this is, though. Does anybody here know?"  
  
Expecting no comment, he went on. "I thought-"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Eight heads turned to the speaker of this interruption. 18 stood there, eyes halfway down in her usual glare.  
  
"When Gero (this word she spat out) created us androids, he installed a gadget into our minds that could immediately sense where the others were and if they had fallen in defeat. I haven't sensed any in seven years, but now, I sense something.  
  
Cell is back."  
  
A few gasped. A few shrugged. One said, "We can take him easily."  
  
"SHUT UP!" 18's teeth were gnashing together. Going on in a calm voice that is always spoken when someone is extremely pissed off, "This isn't just Cell's energy, though. After canceling out his ki, I sensed on the other one."  
  
She smiled, letting the suspense build up. It worked.  
  
After five measly seconds, the impatient Vegeta spat, "Get on with it, android!"  
  
"Buu."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
What if I were to stop there? No, it would be too short, even for me.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
There were no shrugs this time. Especially no "We can take him easily"s.  
  
Goku gasped.  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
Tien turned to traumatized.  
  
Chaotzu choked.  
  
Dende darkened.  
  
Vegeta nearly vomited.  
  
Piccolo passed out.  
  
Krillin shouted "KAMI!"  
  
And Cuul chucked as he watched this scene from not far above.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Thirty seconds later, as Dende tried to calm everybody down, a sound of light footsteps landing echoed throughout the lookout. Everyone feared the worst. Their fears came true.  
  
"Hello, everybody." This simple statement turned into a dark laugh as Cuul said the words that would go down into the textbooks a century later as the first words he spoke to the Z fighters.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Yay! Again, I'm sorry! Very! I promise to get the next chapter up real soon. And since a lot of people liked the intermission, I'll keep it. Review, oh please!  
  
*throws cookies out to everyone*  
  
Cookies are fun! I'd do more, but that alliteration was tough. 


End file.
